Never to Late
by RozannaBelikoVladmire
Summary: Kate after Seventeen years goes back to face Sawyer after leaving but with thier daughter, is it to late for them? and what happens when Leilani falls for Charlie's son Nathan born on the island? alot more secrets of the island. Are you ready to find out


Ok first let me clear a few things up before you read: Kate did take Aaron but found out she was Pregante with Leilani and claimed Aaron was born on the island at the time of the crash to cover the fact that she didnt have him. Her story was she crashed and soon after went into Labor with him. Then just before she left she slept with a man who died. now we all know Sawyer didnt die.

Second the island when it was moved to protect it's self went into another freaky time wrap thing. i dont know how to explain it but when Kate and Jack go back to it they are the age they FIRST were when they got there meaning even though it had been seventeen years since they left the island they went back in time Seventeen years age wise. The island stops anyone form getting older once they get there. but if you were born on the island then you get older to the age of your parents death, for example Aaron would age till he was Charlie's age. OH AND THIRD CHARLIE IS ALIVE!! Time turned and he came back. i dont care i loved Charlie and he is alive!! This starts with a orginal Charater. Leilani Austen.

--

**Leilani P O V**

**I sighed and rolled out of bed, another day i could have slept in no of coruse not i knew i had to get up and start another long boring day. I brushed my brown hair and went to wait up my brother. I rolled my eyes as he had once again passed out with his guitar he loved that thing i swear you had no idea if anything happned to it he would die. **

**"Aaron come on time to get up." I said to him and took the guitar and he jumped out of bed.**

**"Lei god i hate when you do that." Aaron said to me in his sleepy voice which i always loved.**

**"yea yea time to get up, you have a plane to get on remember? our gig in Austrilla" I said softly to him. We were singers yes in a band. Sweet Chaos it was me, Aaron and my best friend Ji Yeon Kwon. We were always close for some reason. Aaron was a year older then me, and had blond hair and blue eyes, i was more like mom with Brown hair and blue eye, she always told me i had my fathers attitude, i could get out of anything, i was a very good Con as she said which i didnt get she never spoke of my father to much. **

**"Lei, Aaron are you two ready we dont have much time!" Kate screamed up at the stairs at us. **

**"MOM I JUST GOT UP!" Aaron complianed and i laughed.**

**"your loud" Soren said walking over to us. Soren Redwood was one of my best friends, We took him in when his family was killed, He was a very sweet boy, always put everyone eles before him and i knew one day he would be amazing to the girl he feel in love with. though i wasnt sure about him for a moment i liked him and another moment i didnt. It was complicated. I dont want to get into that right now. **

**"Well get dressed and your already packed lets go... Ji will be here in minute" Kate said and sighed. Ji was going with us but her mother wasnt since she had company bussiness to take care of. **

**"what about Zach and Lizzie ." I complained two of my best friends that always went everywhere we did, Lizzie of coruse was in the band with us and Zach was more of a body guard then anything. **

**"They are metting us at the airport." Kate said and walked out to the car. **

**I threw on my clothes and brushed my hair and fallowed, My brother came out a second later with his guitar in his hand. We got into the car and set off to the airport, another trip for Sweet Chaos another show more fans yes i loved ever minute of it but something in the back of my mind said this would be different something told me that things were going to change big time. **

**As i ran over to my friends and hugged them i glanced at my mom who was talking to some guy. I raised a eyebrow and naturally you wonder. I walked over to hear more of the conversation.**

**I didnt her much before Aaron called me back over and i sighed. "Guys something is up"**

**"oh Lei dont worry so much." Aaron said and smirked "Everything will be ok and i you will rock Austrilla you know this."**

**"No worries Lei it will all be ok" Soren said softly and flashed me a smile. The boy could smile and ever thing went away. I nodded and checked my luggage and waited to board the plane.**

**When we finally could go on the plane i walked to my seat i had the window and i blinked i didnt like the window seat to much. Soren smirked at me.**

**"You want to change Lei?" He said softly and i nodded. We changed seats and rolled our eyes as the flight attendent went on about how to do the seat belt and if we crash and all of that Jazz. I could have cared less i know my sibling and friends felt the same we had been on so many planes it wasnt funny. But still something was bugging me as if i knew we were going to crash or something. I looked at my mom who had a worried look on her face as well and i wondered why. **

**"Mom are you ok?" I said looking at her still.**

**"Yes Lei i am... just relax.." Kate replied to me and i nodded something was up. Then i saw him the very guy mom was talking to was the pilot. I then saw Jack Shephard as well and i raised a eyebrow, the druggie doctor that mom couldnt stand but he was related to Aaron and not to me i didnt get that ither when he explained it then again i always thought he was on crack and i proved myself right he was. I sighed and rolled my eyes ok so now i really felt like something was up.**

**Half way threw the flight i felt the plane shake and i knew then we were going to crash, the Pilot told us to put on our seatbelts with the button overhead and so i did shaking now i was scared. Soren grabed my hand and his sweet voice said softly "dont be scared Lei i wont let anything happen to you" I nodded and wanted to believe him but i was scared.**

**Then it happened we landed at very small airport no way this was Sydeny it didn't look like it and i looked at my mom. "Where are we?" I said softly. and then raised a eyebrow my mom had deaged. She was younger again how was that possible. "What the hell is going on here?" I said rasing my voice i was confused and i knew my siblings were as well. **

**"Welcome to my Island" The pilot said to us. **


End file.
